To Be Or Not To Be
by sandra70
Summary: Last "baby chapter": Maddie's and David's baby is due in a few days. Maddie's mother is expected for a visit. She will help them to get a few insights in a still open issue...


_**To Be... Or Not To Be**_

_Still not my characters. Besides, I really didn't plan this... it just came over me like ba-bing! Write me down! Well... can't argue with kismet, can ya? And, yes, of course I stole the title. Give credit where credit is due:_

_To be or not to be, that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

_And by opposing, end them?_

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

This story is the direct sequel to _Just The Way You Are_: Maddie and David have been living together more or less peacefully for quite a few weeks now and have found out that – surprise, surprise! – David is indeed the father of Maddie's baby. About one week before the presumed birth date, the two are expecting Maddie's mother.

Maddie opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 7:00 am, and time to get up. Today was going to be a busy day: a closing discussion with a client, an appointment with her tax consultant, and in the afternoon she had another appointment with Dr. Holloway. As the baby was now due in about ten days, her gynecologist had insisted on seeing her every other day.

On top of this busy schedule, her mother would be landing at L.A. International that very afternoon; (she had very generously suggested staying with them until the birth, and Maddie had gladly accepted). She was looking forward to having her mother around for the last days of her pregnancy and the first few days of their _new_ life with the _new_born. David had no problems with it either; in fact, he had volunteered to pick Virginia up at the airport and take her home to the Hayes/Addison residence, formerly known as Maddie's house. He had only met her mother once, but Maddie knew he had liked her instantly, and she also knew that Virginia had developed a soft spot for David. She was rather pleased about that.

As if he had sensed her waking up, David, who had spooned around her body from behind, stirred and let a tender hand crawl slowly over her hip onto her stomach. "Morning," he murmured sleepily to her back, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey," she replied and put her hand on his, "slept well?"

"M-hmmm. How is my son?"

She smacked him on the hand. "Is _that_ your only concern? I knew it, you're with me just because I'm expecting your brood."

"Right you are, woman. What other purpose would I pursue?" He ran his hand slowly from her wrist up her bare arm and snuggled still closer, kissing her neck. Maddie stirred under his touch and sighed.

"David?"

"M-hmmm?" was all he managed. He wasn't at all deterred.

"Don't you ever get sick of this?" she asked, although he wasn't giving that impression at all.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" he replied, unfortunately interrupting his nuzzling of her neck for a moment. "Besides, why would I?"

"I'm a _tonne_."

He chuckled. "_Tonnes_ of _fun_."

She smacked him again and sat up so she could look at his face. Of course, he was smirking. She fumed. "Addison, you are an insensitive jackass, and I _hate_ you!" She threw the sheets back.

David quickly sat up as well and caught her wrist. "No, you love me, Blondie. And you honestly _don't_ have to ask if I'm ever getting sick of anything." He let go of her wrist and traced the line of her bare shoulder elaborately with kisses. _Of course_, she mused. Closing her eyes with an involuntary sigh, she moved even closer to him and enjoyed feeling her skin against his.

"Besides," he purred between the kisses, "you know what Doctor Holloway said. As long as you don't have any problems – what makes mom feel good, is good for the baby. Doesn't harm dad either, I might add. And, by the way, I haven't heard you complain lately – _on any occasion_." Suddenly he withdrew himself from her. "But, of course, if you're starting to feel uncomfortable..."

He smirked when she abruptly opened her eyes, quite in shock, to flash at him. "You're a mean..."

"Yes, I am," he interjected quickly, "and I _love_ you when you're mad – and when you're not."

She tried to glare at him; instead, she couldn't help but smile. He took it as an invitation.

Two hours later, after having dropped Maddie at the office, David was waiting for the arrivals of the last flight from Chicago at L.A. International. He didn't have to wait long before he spotted the fine-boned, elegant elderly woman he recognized at once as Maddie's mother, Virginia Hayes. He waved to make himself noticed and walked towards her with a smile. He had always liked Maddie's mother; well, _both_ of her parents, although her father could be awe-inspiring. Nevertheless, he was a good man and loved his daughter very much. And he had been more than fair to David.

"David!" Virginia's clear and pleased voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "It's so good to see you again." She hugged him spontaneously and with surprising strength.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smelled of lily of the valley. "Good to be seen, Mrs. Hayes," David replied fondly and took Virginia's elegant suitcase. "Hope you had a pleasant flight. Maddie will be so glad to have you around." He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it.

"We'll see how long that feeling will last," Virginia remarked and added dryly: "I know my daughter." David looked at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes that said _yeah, me too_, and both of them exchanged a somewhat conspiratorial smile. "And, please," she went on, "call me Virginia. I mean, we're almost... family, aren't we?" She smiled, and it struck him how much she reminded him of Maddie in that moment.

He replied softly, smiling himself: "Guess we are, Mrs. Hayes. Virginia."

When they had reached the car, David stored away her suitcase in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her. She slipped into the car with a single elegant move, and he climbed in and started the engine. This was all going on in a comfortable silence. Once they were off and heading for the city center, however, Virginia resumed the conversation.

"So, tell me about my daughter... is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yes," nodded David, "she's been seeing her doctor regularly, and she and junior couldn't be any better."

"Junior..." she repeated slowly, smiling to herself. "That's sweet." After a short pause, she went on: "It's great she's been having a pleasant and uncomplicated pregnancy, and, of course, as a virtuous daughter should, she's been regularly serving me with the medical bulletin. But... I didn't mean that." He caught the inquiring look Virginia threw him from the side-lines. "I meant... is everything okay with _her_?"

David smiled. He perfectly understood; no more words necessary. "Virginia, I think I can say – and justifiably so – that she's never been happier than she is now."

"Now,_ that_ is something to say about Madolyn Hayes!" she joked, but then, with surprising tenderness, she took his hand for a moment and went on in a more serious tone: "I love my daughter, but I know sometimes she's not easy to deal with. She's like her father." Virginia's lips curled into an indulgent, loving smile. "Both of them are capable of elevating stubbornness to an art form."

They both shared a little laugh that said _you know what I mean? – yeah, I know exactly what you mean!_ Then, David replied in an almost defensive tone: "Well, after more than three years I'm used to it. Besides, I'm afraid I'm not always a model of diplomacy either."

"I do have a good feeling about you both, David," Virginia declared. "As a matter of fact, I already had it when we first met, although I had other... things on my mind back then." She shook her head slightly, as if to cast off an unpleasant memory.

David frowned a bit. "But _that_ time Maddie and I weren't..." his voice drifted off.

Virginia waited, smiling a gentle, knowing smile. When David remained silent, she just said softly: "Yes, you _were_, my dear."

When they had arrived at the house, David carried Virginia's suitcase upstairs and put it on the bed in the guestroom. A look at his watch told him that it was nearly noon. Softly whistling, he slowly walked down the spiral staircase and looked for Maddie's mother. He found her in the kitchen where she was obviously making some coffee.

"Would you fancy some lunch?" David asked. "Surely you're hungry."

Virginia shook her head. "No, thanks, I'll stay here and just close my eyes for half an hour. Flying always makes me feel tired, even if it's a short trip. You can leave me here and go and take my daughter out for lunch."

"I'm sorry to say that your daughter is having lunch with another guy," he replied dryly and chuckled at Virginia's raised eyebrow. "No need to worry, though, it's only her tax consultant. If you're able to keep your eyes open, just a short while longer, I could keep you company for a cup o' coffee. Only if you don't mind, of course."

Virginia beamed. "Of course not. I'd love that." She placed herself at the kitchen table, whereas David opened a closet and took out two coffee mugs. He filled them and put them on the table, placing sugar and milk in the middle – no white stuff in this house, just the real deal: creamy, full-fat milk.

When he noticed that Virginia was watching him, he sat down opposite her and smiled a bit sheepishly. He cleared his throat and took one of the steaming coffee mugs, helping himself with milk and lots of sugar. Virginia did the same, then she said slowly: "So..."

_Why does that sound familiar to me?_ David thought to himself in quiet amusement and replied automatically: "So?"

She sipped from her coffee, then fired away. "It's probably none of my business, but... are you planning to get married?"

David was taken aback. _Whoa,_ he thought, _Blondie, your mom jumps right into the eye of the hurricane, no pussyfooting around!_ "Well... uhm... I..."

Virginia raised her hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry, David, I shouldn't have asked. It's really none..."

He quickly shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I don't mind." He cleared his throat. "The truth is... I haven't asked her this time. Not yet."

Virginia nodded and waited quietly. "Not that I don't want to marry her," he went on slowly, and she had the odd impression that he was not only talking to her, but also to himself. His gaze drifted off for a moment. "To be honest, I'd rather today than tomorrow." David nodded slowly, as if he had just been hit by an insight. His gaze fixed on hers again, and Virginia, looking into his green eyes, thought to herself, _All right,_ _baby, I can understand why you have fallen hook, line and sinker_.

He sighed. "It's just that... well, last time I asked her, she said no. I'm probably afraid of what her answer might be this time." He shrugged.

Virginia frowned slightly. "But didn't you say she was happy?"

He nodded. "Yes, true... that might _just_ be the problem."

"I don't understand..."

"Look..." David ruffled his hair. "I kind of believe that Maddie's afraid of... changes in her life. I guess they give her a feeling of... I don't know, like not being in control of her life any more. And if she's happy now... and I _know_ she is... she might be afraid of changing _anything_." He frowned. "Does that sound weird?"

Virginia smiled with understanding. "Yes, it does indeed, dear. But I think I know what you mean. And I think you might be right." She paused for a moment in thought, then went on seriously: "But I also _do_ believe that Maddie maybe has started to open up more these last few months. This has _a lot_ to do with you." She looked him directly in the eyes, and he was pleased with the fond smile she gave him and appreciated what she just had said.

David nodded thoughtfully. "Could be. I guess you could also say she's been through a number of changes lately, and... well, I dunno..." he shrugged. "Maybe I just don't wanna overbid my hand."

He paused, and Virginia remained silent and let him talk. "You know," he finally went on, "when I first suggested to move in, her instinctive reaction was to object. She couldn't even come up with a reason. Later, when she did so, however, we were able to discuss her doubts, her fears – and clear them up."

"But that's a good sign." Virginia interjected.

"True," David admitted. "It's just that... _My_ fear is that her instinctive reaction would be to say no and then maybe sticking to that _no_, for lack of a more reasonable point. And if she doesn't come up with a _real_ reason – how will I have a chance to convince her?" He raised both hands, palms up, in a somewhat helpless gesture.

"I see..." Virginia nodded slowly, deeply impressed with the intensity of emotions she could sense in David. At the same time, she felt very sympathetic towards him.

"I mean," he went on, "I've made my share of mistakes, too, last time, and... I'm just so afraid to mess it up again." He paused and shook his head, clearly showing his predicament. "I just couldn't stand..." He ruffled his hair. "I can't lose her again, Virginia. I _can't_."

He looked at her, searching for understanding, and Virginia was very touched by the tinge of despair and fragility in his voice which expressed the intensity of his feelings more than words could. After a short pause, when he remained silent and she realized that he wouldn't say any more, she put her hand on his.

"You know," she said slowly, "you never lost her for one minute, David. When she was with us in Chicago, the house was pretty crowded. You were with us _all_ the time." She smiled at him encouragingly, and the meaning of her words sank in.

David looked down at his coffee for a long time, thinking. The presence of Maddie's mother felt somehow reassuring to him, and talking to her had helped him to sort out his thoughts, his feelings – his fears. When he finally spoke, he had pulled himself together. He spoke deliberately and slowly.

"Virginia, I think both of us have seen each other's souls stripped bare, and we both know pretty well what makes the other one tick." He paused and shrugged again. "But all the same, in some respects she's still an enigma to me. You see, I know her when she's sweet and soft like honey, but sometimes..." He sighed. "Sometimes, she seems insurmountable to me, like the walls of Jericho."

_Amazing. This man really knows my daughter inside out_. Virginia smiled her best encouraging smile. "I put my trust in you, David. I have a feeling you know how to blow the trumpet to make those walls topple."

Later that afternoon, after taking lunch with her tax consultant, Maddie entered Blue Moon's main office corridor and headed towards the office. She was already looking forward to sitting down on her couch and putting her feet up for a moment before giving some urgent files their final perusal. Considering the baby was due in ten days, this was supposed to be her last full working day – she felt she deserved and needed to rest.

As she neared the main door, she already had her arm extended ready to push it open in eager anticipation of a sit down. Her feet were killing her.

"Miss Hayes!" Agnes almost fell off her chair in surprise; she was not expecting her yet. This was early! "I didn't expect you!"

Maddie frowned. "Miss DiPesto, I _work_ here,"

"I know that, Miss Hayes," Agnes said solemnly. "But I... I thought your lunch would last longer." She threw a nervous glance over her shoulder – she wasn't good under pressure.

"Well," Maddie replied a little impatiently, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but..."

"The boss is back!" she was interrupted by David who had thrown open his office door and was immediately at her side, taking her elbow. "How about you show me your appointments and I'll show you mine?" He tried to guide her towards his office, but, of course, she objected.

"We can do that in _my_ office, David. To be honest, I'm desperate to take off my shoes and put my feet up for a moment." She turned towards her own office door again, but David grabbed her elbow and held her back from making any progress.

"It just so happens that I have some really urgent information to pass over to you," David blurted out hastily and in desperation.

Maddie frowned. "Urgent information?" she sounded incredulous.

David stepped close to her and whispered in her ear. "_Very_ urgent." He looked around and added: "But not in front of the kids."

She smacked him with her purse. "Addison, stop that. How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Why don't you, just for _once,_ do as you're told without discussing it?" David interrupted in a severe, almost angry tone, flinging his arm around her shoulders to guide her, very firmly, through the main office towards his door. She was so taken aback by this that she didn't react at first.

As soon as his office door had closed behind them, she had regained her composure and hissed, wrenching herself from his grip: "I _despise_ being treated like..."

Quickly, he pulled her quickly as close to him as her belly would permit. "Like I missed you?" he breathed in her ear, which made her jump, and he started to kiss her neck. She looked more than a little irate, however, this was mixed with an equal amount of pleasure.

"David, stop that!" she hissed again, trying to push him away, but he noticed she had sounded more convincing on previous occasions.

"Usually it's _David, don't stop that_," he purred and she gave a knowing little laugh in return, her mood smoothly switching from anger to lightness, although she _hated_ how he delighted in constantly reminding her just how much she enjoyed the physical side of their relationship. And she _did_ enjoy it. Very much.

"You're awful, really," she replied breathlessly. "I need to sit down, I was serious. My feet are killing me, David."

He took her hands gently in his and led her to his couch, sitting himself down first and then motioning her to follow. "C'mere. Foot massage. That's an order, lady."

Gratefully, Maddie let herself sink down into the couch and with a deep sigh she put her feet in his lap. He took off her pumps and started the foot massage, asking: "What did the doc say?" He was good at distracting her.

"Everything's fine. She says it could happen any day now – or it may last another two weeks," Maddie reported.

"A little indecisive, just like his mother, huh?" David chuckled, and she snorted with laughter.

"A little to and fro, just like his father!" she retorted.

They looked at each other, and both smiled when they realized, again, how lucky they were. It was so lucky that they had found each other again, lucky they had learned to really trust and rely on each other and lucky that their baby had turned out to be really _their_ baby. Sometimes, David still couldn't believe all this luck and was afraid he'd wake up one day and find out that it had all been a dream. He shook his head to cast off these unpleasant thoughts and concentrated on the foot massage.

"David, don't stop that", Maddie said with a smile.

"See – I told ya," he replied and smiled back. "Your mom is at home, by the way. I offered to take her out for lunch, but she didn't want to. Said she needed to relax a little after the flight."

"Yeah, mom always gets tired atfer travel," Maddie nodded. "Did you get along well?"

"Sure." he snapped his fingers nonchalantly. "You know I get along with _every_ red blooded female."

"_Addison!_" she snapped, appalled at this comment about her own mother.

"We got along well," he smiled.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Agnes came in. "Sorry to disturb you, Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison, but there is something really strange going on in Miss Hayes' office." she announced, and David suppressed a grin.

"What?" Maddie quickly withdrew her feet from his lap. It was no secret to the staff that she and David were together as a couple, and she was fine with that, but still she didn't like to be caught in intimate situations. "What do you mean, something strange?"

"Uhm... the bathroom," Agnes managed.

"The bathroom?" Maddie echoed, alarm in her voice.

"Uh-huh... Strange noises from the bathroom." Agnes spoke very hastily. "Like water splashing _all_ over the place."

"Oh please no," Maddie moaned.

"We better go take a look," David said quickly, rose to his feet and extended his hand to Maddie who was looking shocked. She took his offered hand and rose from the couch too, although with more difficulty than him. Then she stepped hastily into her pumps, wincing at the pain of swollen feet being coerced back into their restraints.

"I don't understand..." she sounded quite worried.

"We'll just have a look," David reassured and followed behind Agnes, who was hurrying towards Maddie's office. "I'm sure everything will be absolutely fine."

"God, please don't let it be a burst pipe," Maddie said in a desperate voice as they strode through the main office, not even noticing the distinct absence of working staff.

Agnes opened the door to Maddie's office, and the three of them burst in. Maddie froze on the spot.

In the middle of her office, stood a huge crib with an equally huge blue ribbon wound around it and several balloons floating in mid-air which were attached to it. The whole of the staff were standing beside it, eagerly smiling back at her. Maddie was lost for words.

"Miss Hayes," Agnes said, "as today is your last official working day, we... the staff... thought... we'd like to give you a little present to show... our affection." She smiled shyly, like everybody else, and Maddie was baffled. She turned to David who was smiling.

"You knew about this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's my job to know about anything that goes on here at Blue Moon."

Maddie took a step ahead, towards the huge crib which she could see was beautifully crafted. She looked up again and could see that everybody was smiling eagerly at her, waiting for her to say something. She had never been good at that. She took a good look at every single one of her employees, each of them unique in a special way. Each of them had, at least once, tempted her to fire him or her during the last three years, but she resolutely remained fond of them all.

Maddie, looking everyone directly in the eye, finally managed a tentative: "Well... thank you. _Really._"

By the looks on their faces, she could tell that the staff had perceived her message perfectly clearly. They knew that she was a person who struggled to express their feelings so they were pleased with her response, it was genuine. They knew she was touched by the gesture.

Agnes took a step forward. "Uhm... Miss Hayes..." she started. "We know you've already taken care of all the necessary baby furniture, but we just thought you could use a crib here in the office too." She looked at the other wobblies for reassurance and continued: "So you don't have to stay away from the office for too long – you can bring him here and take care of him and work at the same time." She cleared her throat. "We would _miss_ you if you didn't."

Maddie swallowed. She felt a clump in her throat. Somehow, she had secretly feared her employees would be pleased with the prospect of her staying away from the office for an indefinite amount of time. But now it seemed that after all, they wanted to encourage her to return as soon as possible. She turned around to look at David. He was still smiling.

"Hear, hear," he murmured.

Suddenly, he noticed that Maddie was close to tears, and he knew she wouldn't have wanted to show this much weakness in front of the employees so he clapped his hands and ushered them out with a knowing look.

"Now, now, kids... back to your work you go. Mom needs her rest."

Murmuring kind and heartfelt words, the employees left Maddie's office one after the other. Agnes, as the last to leave, stepped up to Maddie and handed her something that looked like a huge dark blue blanket.

"I just thought this might fit with the crib, Miss Hayes," she said and left the room quickly. Maddie's gaze followed her, open-mouthed.

When the door had closed, she looked at David again, her eyes full of tears and questions. He raised his hands.

"Don't ask me, I dunno what has gotten into them. Looks like they want to have you back a.s.a.p. Though I wouldn't know why," he smiled.

Maddie unfolded the blanket. It was dark blue, and it had been embroidered with golden yellow thread. There was a bright moon with twinkling stars. Capital letters beside it read _"Blue Moon Baby"_, and underneath there were five short lines. Maddie read them aloud:

"_If you're getting sleepy, if you're freezing cold_

_Get under the blanket, don't forget to unfold_

_It will shelter your dreams and your rest deep at night_

_Just like Mommy and Daddy will watch you. _

_Sleep tight."_

She looked up again and saw that David was as hit by surprise as she was; he had known about the crib, that was obvious, but equally obvious was that he had just seen that blanket for the first time. His eyes glittered suspiciously. For once, Agnes had been able to hide something from David Addison.

"La Dolce DiPesto," he murmured in a funny voice.

"Great," Maddie whispered in a barely audible voice. "They made me cry."

David took her in his arms and pulled her close. "S'okay," he murmured in her hair and patted her back, "don't worry. I won't tell."

Not long after that scene with the employees, Maddie had hugged everybody goodbye and headed straight home to meet her mother.

Virginia had rested and was fully awake and ready to take care of her daughter now. She had made a cup of tea for the both of them and was encouraging Maddie tell her about how life was going since she had returned home from her prolonged visit to Chicago. Maddie, at ease, confessed to her mother about just how happy she was that everything with David had turned out so well.

Maddie and Virginia were sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room, chatting happily.

"... I mean, there is not a single day we don't fight," she was just saying, "but... well... they are not _real_ fights, more like... skirmishes." She sighed. "Sometimes, I think he does it on purpose. Driving me mad, I mean."

Virginia smiled secretly to herself. "Well... you don't seem too upset about it."

"Humph," Maddie growled.

"So tell me, Baby..." Virginia started her assault innocently, "when are you two getting married?"

"_Mom!_" Maddie gasped. "We... we haven't even discussed that issue yet."

Virginia raised her hands in the same apologetic gesture she had used on David earlier. "I know it's none of my business, dear, but... what are you waiting for?"

Maddie cleared her throat and stirred uncomfortably in her seat – she didn't really have an answer to that. "Mom, I really don't see the urgency. We're getting along surprisingly well, and we're happy."

Virginia raised an eyebrow and managed a confused look. "Well, then..."

"We've just moved in," Maddie interrupted, almost swallowing the words. "We... we want to take one step at a time."

Virginia nodded slowly, with understanding. "OK, but..."

"Besides," Maddie went on hastily, "we have a lot of other things on our minds these days."

"I see..."

"He hasn't asked me." Maddie burst out abruptly with a _definite_ tinge of disappointment in her voice.

Virginia was just about able to control the smile that desperately wanted to curl the corners of her mouth. Instead, she said quietly: "Oh." She patiently waited if there was more to come from her daughter, but, as usual, Maddie needed a little push. Therefore she asked: "And can you think of any reason for that, dear?"

Maddie sighed guiltily. "Well, I think he needs time. I mean, those months when I was in Chicago... that was a blow for him. He doesn't show it, but I think that deep, deep down he's still afraid I might go running away again if the sea becomes too fierce. He's been let down badly in the pas, and not just by me. He has been treated really... awfully." She shrugged in a very girlish, vulnerable way that told her mother already everything she wanted to know. "Maybe he isn't even aware of it."

Virginia was wise enough not to try to convince Maddie about David's current state of mind on the topic of marriage. She wanted to find out about her daughter's own emotions on the subject. "Hmmm... that could be possible, of course," she said. "Do you have any doubts about his feelings?"

"Definitely not," Maddie declared with utter conviction. "He's crazy about me."

"M-hm." After a short pause, Virginia asked, almost casually: "And what about _your_ feelings?"

"My feelings?" Maddie repeated. Her mother just looked at her quietly and waited. She tried to sound nonchalant. "Well... I guess I'm..." - she shrugged - "... sort of..."

"You're crazy about him," Virginia stated matter-of-factly.

Maddie pursed her lips. "I suppose you could say so," she grumbled.

Her mother smiled gently. "And... just for the sake of argument... _if_ he asked you – your answer would be…?"

"Well..." Maddie shrugged again. "I..."

Virginia couldn't take her evasiveness any longer. "_Madolyn!_"

"Yes, OK?" Maddie burst out. "_Yes_. My answer would be – YES." She was breathing hard now.

_Of course it would be... I know my daughter._ "And David..." Virginia went on softly, "does he know that?"

"_Why wouldn't he?_" Maddie replied sharply, just to sigh guiltily. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry, my dear. I've heard worse from you, believe me." Virginia put a gentle hand on Maddie's cheek. "You're world has been completely rocked during the last few months. It's OK to be confused, it really is."

Maddie looked her mother straight in the eyes. "I'm _not_ confused about this, Mom."

Virginia smiled again. _Yes, my dear, looks like this time you do know exactly what you want._ She shrugged. "Well, Baby, I suppose you'll just have to give him the time he needs, and everything will turn out well – you'll see."

Maddie sighed. "Yes... I suppose that's only fair."

As if on cue, they heard the entrance door and the rustle of paper bags. A delicious scent swirled into the room, immediately followed by David who was carrying paper bags in both arms and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Speak of the devil..." Maddie mumbled, and her mother chuckled to herself. Her daughter _was_ crazy about him.

"Evening, Ladies," he announced. "Anybody care for some Piccata Milanese – I hear it's someone's favorite?"

"Oh David," Maddie exclaimed eagerly and put her feet to the floor in order to get up, "you read my mind!"

"So what else is new?" he smirked, and Maddie rolled her eyes, still trying to get up from the couch.

Virginia chuckled again and held her back. "No, dear, you stay here nice and cozy. I'll help David with the plates and everything." She got up and took off in the direction of the kitchen.

When she walked past David, she stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear: "Oh, by the way..." She smiled and winked at him. "Old Jericho's due, my dear – overdue, I daresay." She strolled into the kitchen and started to rattle with cutlery.

His wide eyes followed her, he was open-mouthed, then they slowly wandered back to the couch where Maddie was sitting, leaning back, eyes half closed. He couldn't help himself, his lips curled into a pleased little half-smile. _Better tune my trumpet, then._

Later that evening, after they had enjoyed their dinner, David had discreetly attempted to leave the room so that the two women could continue their mother-daughter-chitchat, however Virginia, more so than Maddie on this occasion, had urged him to stay and keep them company. Maddie was pleased about this; she liked to see her mother and David getting along so well.

The three of them made themselves comfortable in the living room – which, Virginia observed,was definitely more relaxed (less strategically placed magazines stacked neatly on the coffee table) than it once was – David's influence? Maddie leaned her back against David's chest while she talked animatedly to her mother about the surprise the staff had organized for her earlier that day – she had clearly been touched. Secretly, David was very pleased about how easily Maddie behaved with him in her mother's presence; he had feared that maybe she would act stiffly, embarrassed about showing their closeness in front of her mother (which would have disappointed and, _yes_, hurt him). She had definitely surprised him by acting completely naturally with him – like she had presented him to her mother as her partner many years ago rather than this being a recent development. He recalled Virginia's remark about him being with them in Chicago the whole time during those four months. He had never asked Maddie about what she had been doing during that time; and although he knew that she and her mother were close, somehow it had never occurred to him that he may have been the subject of a conversation between them. David felt a wave of fondness for the elder woman sweeping over him. This lady was all right.

He had wrapped his arms protectively around Maddie, absentmindedly resting his hands on both sides of her belly, enjoying the feel of occasional stirs when the baby moved. Virginia observed them very closely, a faint, yet warm smile revealing her inner thoughts. It had been a long time since she had seen her beloved but complicated daughter looking happy and relaxed like this, if ever. Maddie had told her many personal things during their numerous mother-daughter-talks during those months, so she already had gotten the picture that David must be a remarkable man; but what had finally confirmend this for her was watching the effect he had on her daughter – _and_ noticing how he looked at Maddie when he thought that nobody was watching.

David lightly rested his chin on the top of Maddie's head, finding Virginia's gaze. They shared a secret smile and a meaningful look, an exchange that Maddie didn't notice as she was caught up in repeating to her mother the rhyme Agnes had embroidered that blanket with.

"Looks like you have some really special people around you," Virginia remarked. "That secretary of yours seems to be a very extraordinary person."

"Now _that_ is the perfect word to describe her," David agreed, fondness in his voice.

"M-hm..." Maddie managed and let her head rest against his shoulder. She yawned.

"You should go to sleep, dear," Virginia said sweetly, "your eyes are closing."

"No," Maddie objected, "I'm fine, Mom. It's your first evening, and I..."

"Your Mom's right, Maddie," David interrupted softly, "let's get you upstairs."

She immediately assumed a stubborn tone that made Virginia smile inwardly – her daughter never changed, there was that stubborn streak that she shared with her father.. "Really, I don't want to..."

"Hey _Blondie_, usually you're not so fussy when I suggest _that_," he said in a deliberately flippant voice.

His words had the desired effect on her; she wrenched herself out of David's embrace, sat upright and shot him a mean glance, her cheeks slightly flushed. "_Addison!_" she snapped, embarrassed because he had thrown that remark at her in her mother's presence, however Virginia did not seem bothered by it in the slightest. In fact, she tried to suppress a chuckle as she rose from her seat.

"Baby, I'm tired myself," she soothed. "We'll have time for us tomorrow, and I'm already looking forward to it. But for now I'll say good night to you both." She kissed Maddie on the cheek and gave David a brief hug, then she made her way to the guest room, smiling to herself all the way. _Not really conventional pet names they call each other,_ she thought, _but never before have I heard more heartfelt ones. _

As soon as they heard the door of the guestroom close, Maddie glared at David who had risen from the couch and was holding out a hand to help her get up. She pushed it away roughly and rose to her feet with some effort. He was amused by this display.

"You know how much I _hate_ it when you do that!" she snorted and left the living room, heading for the spiral staircase.

"Which _that?_" asked David, laughing, speeding upstairs after her.

"Saying such things in front of other people!" she snapped and closed the door of the bedroom in his face. He chuckled momentarily and eventually followed her in. She was rummaging about in the bathroom. When she heard him, she appeared at the door with her toothbrush in her hand and added venomously: "_Especially_ if it's my mother!"

"Oh come on, Maddie," he replied nonchalantly, "don't underestimate your mother, she's not from the last Century!"

She just growled and disappeared in the bathroom again.

"Besides," called David, folding his arms, "I might add that I _definitely_ withheld the words I really wanted to utter! I could have said..."

"Oh, thank the Lord for small mercies!" she exclaimed sarcastically, her mood clearly irked as she swept out of the bathroom, went over to the bed and aggressively pulled the sheets back.

"I believe I'm the one who is responsible for that small mercy," David purred in his _slap-me-or-kiss-me-or-both_ voice, "so you might want to thank _me_ for it..."

"Argh!" Maddie only managed in a disgusted tone. "Addison, I _despise_ you. _Really_."

He strolled slowly towards the bed where she was slipping off her dressing gown, and brushed a strand of hair from her face with his left hand. "I _believe_ you. _Really_."

She smacked him on the hand and put her hands to her hips in a confrontational manner, her eyes matched her mood. "May I remind you that my mother is in the guestroom?"

To her surprise he nodded and replied thoughtfully: "You're right... it might be a bad idea." She raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously, and he added, feigning innocence: "...as we both know you can _never_ control yourself."

"Never _what?_" she fumed.

"You heard me. You're not able to control yourself," he repeated, obviously pleased with himself as his smirk was dominating his entire face.

"And _what_ exactly does that mean?" she asked menacingly.

He bent forward and brought his lips near her ear which made her shiver involuntarily and most inconveniently. "You can't keep your voice down," he whispered.

Maddie clenched her fists and threw him a mad look. "I _can_ keep my voice down if I want to!" she spat and regretted it the very moment the words were out. Somehow, that hadn't exactly been the message she had wanted to convey. She felt the blush rise up all over her neck and cheeks, hand in hand with that special kind of fury only David was able to arouse in her, fuelled, like so many other times, by his inevitable smirk and that amused twinkle in his eyes.

Without another word, she climbed in bed and instantly turned her back on him, pulling the sheets fiercely over her shoulders in an act of rebellion. David decided to give it a rest and asked tamely: "You okay? Need something?"

"No."

"Not even me by your side?" he asked playfully.

"_Go away_."

With a silent chuckle, he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knew that Maddie needed her everyday dose of that friendly fighting like she needed her daily bread and her air to breathe, but sometimes, he thought ruefully, he got carried away and went over the line, and she got really angry – but it never lasted long; he always managed to soothe her again, with both his actions and his words.

When he climbed in bed beside her, she was already breathing deeply and peacefully, a relaxed expression on her face. He smiled and touched her forehead gently with his fingertips. "Been a long day, huh?" he whispered fondly and turned off the light.

When he pulled the sheet up to his chest, he heard her feebly murmur his name: "David?"

"Maddie," he replied softly.

Her voice sounded so sleepy that he wasn't sure if she was awake or just talking in her sleep. "You know that I'm crazy beyond help about you, don't you?"

That remark caught him by surprise and left him speechless for a moment. Usually, she wasn't very lavish at letting her guard down and expressing her feelings for him in words so it meant all the more to him when it happened. "Sure, Blondie," he answered almost casually, "never been in the slightest doubt about _that_."

In the dark, Maddie's hand was feeling for his, and she moved a little closer to put her head on his shoulder. "Good..." she sighed, barely audible, and her voice drifted off to dreamland.

David lay awake for another bit of time, smiling foolishly in the dark, until he finally fell asleep.

When Maddie woke up the next morning, she felt relaxed and enjoyed the fact that she hadn't been woken by her alarm clock. When she opened her eyes, she stretched and yawned comfortably, then she noticed the bed beside her was empty. She took a look at the silent alarm clock. It read 7:30. She sat up and looked around for David. At the same moment Maddie realized what she was doing here and smiled to herself. It had only been about three months since they had moved in together, but already she couldn't imagine _not_ going to sleep and waking up with David by her side. She had gotten used to falling asleep, wrapped up in his arms and with her head on his shoulder. She wondered how she had ever been able to live without him. The intensity of her feelings inspired her with awe not fear.

She heard him humming in the bathroom and smiled to herself; aware of the baby beginning to stir inside her, he was obviously awakening. "Daddy's here," she murmured and enjoyed the feeling those words gave her.

David came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, to pick up his jacket he had carelessly flung over the chair at her vanity. He smiled when he saw her awake. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted her, "how are you today?"

"Fine. I slept like a baby."

"You needed it. You literally crumbled yesterday." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad I don't have to leave without all of _this _waiting for me when I get back home."

"Me too," Maddie replied softly and lifted her head to kiss him. When their faces parted, their eyes remained locked for a few seconds, until, very reluctantly, David pulled away.

"Your mom is making breakfast," he managed in that husky voice that made the hairs on her neck bristle. "I couldn't hold her back. She'll take care of you."

"Do you have to go?" she sighed.

David chuckled and got up from the bed just to be on the safe side. "Well... someone has to bring the bacon home, right?"

"Oh my," she replied playfully, rolling her eyes at him. "Do I have to depend on _you_ now for this?"

David pulled on his jacket. "Why – are you saying I could _not _provide for a wife and six children? I'm hurt!"

Maddie's eyes widened in surprise, as she repeated in an incredulous, stretched voice: "A _wife?_"

He was startled by her exaggerated reaction to that casually intended word. Obviously, it had struck a chord in her that did not match the harmony right now. He swallowed, because all at once his mouth felt dry. "Uhm... just a saying," he played down the issue and fussed intensely with his lapels. Therefore he didn't notice the slightly disappointed look on Maddie's face.

"A saying..." she repeated. "Right. Well." _Obviously, you're not ready yet. Well. I can wait. But I don't have to like it._ Maddie's voice sounded dismissive when she went on: "Go off to work then, and don't ruin Blue Moon during my absence." The same moment the words were out, she would have given her right arm if she could have taken them back. _Don't ruin Blue Moon during my absence? Great move, Blondie!_

David stood there frozen and threw her a venomous look. He didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. She was so ashamed that she covered her face with her right hand. "God, David, I'm so sorry," she managed and went on, after a short pause, in a regretful tone: "I didn't mean it. I Guess I'm just... nervous. I've never been on maternity leave before."

He was still silent. She uncovered her eyes and gave him a very sincere, remorseful look. "Please forgive me. That was a very stupid thing to say."

He nodded slowly, then, to Maddie's surprise, she could detect a smile in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, it was," he confirmed. "But it was also a very grand thing for you to apologize."

Maddie fell silent and tried to swallow that lump in her throat. The smile had reached his mouth. He looked at her for another brief moment. Then he just touched two fingers to his lips and left.

Maddie looked at the closed door for a moment before throwing back the sheets with a sigh. David, without any doubt, had his very own big fat mouth, but sometimes she could win first prize for saying the wrong words at exactly the wrong time. His reaction to this _faux pas_ had been much sweeter than she had deserved, however it was _not _the best way to encourage him to trust her: acting like her escapade to Chicago had been nothing more than an unimportant little detour.

After a short knock, the bedroom door was opened, interrupting her thoughts mid-flow. It was her mother and she was smiling.

"Good morning, dear. Have you slept well?" she asked.

Maddie put her feet on the floor. "Yes Mom, thanks, really."

Virginia motioned over her shoulder. "There's breakfast in the kitchen. I made David have it, too."

"Oh Mom, you really didn't have to..."

"I know, dear," Virginia interrupted, "but I wanted to. Would you please stop objecting every time somebody tries to take care of you?" she smiled innocently at her daughter.

Maddie nodded. "I got the message, Mom." She got up and turned towards the bathroom. "I'll only be with a minute getting ready, Mom. What do you want to do today anyway?"

"Hmm... I thought about a bit of shopping, if that's okay with you? So I can get a present for my grandson," Virginia said proudly, "then a light lunch in the afternoon; a visit to the beauty parlor; and then we can pick up David at the office and make him take us out for a fancy dinner. How does that sound?"

Maddie laughed. "Like a perfectly worked out plan, Mom. I like it."

When the two women entered Blue Moon's main office shortly after 5 pm, they found Agnes just leaving. She greeted them eagerly.

"Oh, Miss Hayes, Mrs. Hayes, so great to see you! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Agnes," Maddie replied with a smile and started to walk towards David's office.

"I saw the blanket you made," Virginia said to Agnes who blushed slightly. "It is wonderful. A wonderful poem."

Agnes's jaw dropped. "A poem?" she repeated reverently. "Oh, Mrs. Hayes, _nobody_ ever called one of my verses a _poem_." She gave Virginia an adoring look.

"Well, _everybody_ should," Virginia pointed out and smiled heartily. Agnes sighed and left the office like she were on cloud number nine.

Maddie, who had watched the exchange, smiled at her mother. "You have a way with people, Mom, really," she remarked.

Virginia just waved her hand. "You go and pick up your man, I'll be waiting here. Go!"

Maddie laughed, turned around and entered David's office with a short knock. He was just closing some files and looked up. When he saw her, he curled his lips and raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home waiting for me?" he teased her, not making the slightest allusion to that morning's exchange.

Maddie leaned against the closed door, folded her arms and provided him with an icy stare. "Go on, enjoy this as long as it lasts, because it won't be for long. I'm planning to get back to work a.s.a.p."

He nodded slowly, still smirking, and grabbed his jacket which he had hung over the back of his chair. "Well," he shrugged, "that's what I thought. Obviously, you can't stand _me_ not being within immediate and available reach." He sounded pleased with himself. "That's why you're here." Slowly, he strolled through the room to meet her.

"Keep on dreaming," she replied, but her eyes twinkled with affection. "I'm here because my mother told me to. We've been out all day long, and she wanted to come here and pick you up for dinner."

"I_ love _your mother."

Maddie shrugged. "Well, she's fond of you too," she said, not being able to suppress the pleasure in her voice, and adding hastily: "although for the life of me I can't figure out why!"

He at his destination: her, where she stood waiting for him, and proceeded to plant a kiss onher forehead before slipping into his jacket. "She's a woman of taste."

She raised her hands and adjusted his tie, a somehow very intimate gesture. "It's nothing personal," she replied in a deliberately careless tone. "She's just old-fashioned – you got me pregnant, so of course she..."

David caught both her hands by the wrists and placed a kiss on the inside of each one. "She _loves_ me," he interrupted and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Just like _you_ do."

She grumbled a bit for decency's sake but eagerly leaned in when he bent his head to kiss her. "Well, just _maybe_ I do," she said. "I've given up seeking help for the problem anyway – I don't think there's a cure known to man."

He chuckled. "Yeah, and just _maybe_ you're the most stunning blonde I ever met." he put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's not make your mother wait. How do you feel today?"

She opened the door. "My back is aching a bit, but we walked around a lot today. My mother can shop!"

"Then it's about time we found you somewhere to sit already."

They entered the main office where Virginia was waiting, and David greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and the words: "And here's the second most stunning blonde lady I ever met."

Virginia laughed a sweet, girlish laugh that made her seem even younger. "Ah, here comes my favorite private eye."

He winked at Maddie. "See?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you two through? Can we go and have dinner now? I'm starving."

After dinner, which had been lovely, the chat flowing freely, they had headed straight home. The women left a grumbling yet unmistakably happy David to carry in all the big and small packets and paper bags which housed their recent purchases from a variety stores. He smiled when he walked into the house past mother and daughter who were still chatting.

"Warm milk with honey!" Maddie exclaimed with glee. "Mom, I'll just go to the bathroom and slip into something comfortable, then I'm bringing you some too."

"I'll probably fall asleep," warned Virginia. "I really don't know where you get all that energy from today!"

Maddie laughed. "It was a relaxing day for me, Mom. Thanks. I'm so glad you're here." She disappeared in the direction of the master bedroom.

"I'm glad about that too," David sighed, dropping all the bags on the living room floor. "Sitting around at home, alone and waiting for junior to arrive would drive her crazy."

"And I'm glad to have the opportunity to be here when my first grandchild arrives," Virginia confirmed. "I hope you don't feel like I'm invading your life."

"Surely not," David replied sincerely and hugged her briefly. "I'll send that milk over to you. Night."

Maddie closed the bedroom door behind her by leaning her back against it; she sighed. She looked at the huge glasses with warm milk she was carrying. Her mother had been right; when Maddie had entered the guest room, she had already been sleeping soundly. She shrugged.

Maddie put down one of the glasses on her vanity and took a sip from the other one. David was nowhere to be seen, but clearly he could be heard, like so often – he was singing in the shower. Maddie realized, surprising herself once again, how much she had gotten used to that. _And_ how much she had grown to like it. Smiling to herself, she went over to the bed and pulled the sheets back, listening to his voice and humming along.

"_You can't eat, you can't sleep_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

_Who-o-oa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_Closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love"_

Maddie chuckled and called through the closed bathroom door: "Hey, Ray Charles – save some of your voice for your son's lullaby tonight!"

Within a split second, the bathroom door was thrown open, and a cloud of scented steam escaped into the bedroom. Maddie was amused to see an alarmed, barefoot and, more or less, _bare_ David hurry out of the whirling cloud, his damp hair tousled in every direction, covered with only a red towel that had been speedily wrapped around his hips. _Not bad_, she thought appreciatively. _Not bad at all._ His eyes were opened wide and fixed on hers questioningly.

"Maddie! Didya call? You all right?" He sounded a little breathless.

"Relax," she soothed, "everything's fine. I just said save your voice for your son's lullaby later."

He let out a deep breath. "Don't do that!" he snapped and pointed a severe finger at her. "I only heard you call – you scared me!"

Maddie was pleased to note his concern. She eyed him closely and noticed the glittering water droplets clinging to the surface of his body, some of them slowly running downwards from his well-shaped shoulders, along his collarbones, gathering in the nook of his throat and finally disappearing somewhere in a southbound direction. Suddenly, she felt a very strong urge to touch him.

David mistook her intense stare for distraction and snapped his fingers at her. "Blondie?"

Maddie smiled and slowly started to stroll over to him. "Since when are you so easily scared?" she teased. "You really gotta relax more – take it easy!"

He raised his eyebrows. "This is weird. You're doing me!"

She came nearer and assumed a low and sultry voice. "Not yet."

David was so taken aback that he even retreated a few steps. "Whoa! What are you up to, Lady?"

Maddie shrugged and took another step in his direction. "I don't know. Must be the call of the wild." She looked at him with bedroom eyes and a perfectly matching smile.

"The call of the _what?"_

"The wild, Addison. The call of the _wild_." While approaching him slowly, she shrugged the satin dressing gown off her shoulders and let it slowly slip to the floor. He started to enjoy her behavior and smirked to show his appreciation.

"And since when have you been listening to _that_?" he asked in a playful tone.

She laughed hoarsely. "Since the day I decided to get involved with you."

"Blondie, may I remind you that your mother is in the guest room right at this moment?" he asked, deliberately using the very same words she had thrown in his face the night before.

He had taken a few steps back and was leaning against the wall with no possibility of evading her further. Brazenly, Maddie had stepped right up to him and stood just within his grasp. She merely had to reach out a little and she could have touched him. She threw a furtive glance at the red towel. Something in her demeanor suggested that she definitely didn't like the sight of it.

"I know," she replied. "Gives it kind of an extra thrill, doesn't it?"

"An extra _what?_" David gasped.

Maddie took the last step towards his wet body and was standing directly before him now, their faces only inches apart. They could feel each other's breath hot on their faces. "You heard me. She's fast asleep, by the way. I just had a look." She raised a hand and traced her fingertips over his bare chest. He was watching her moves with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. She couldn't stand it any longer, that look invited her to misbehave, so she kissed him fully on the lips, slowly and with relish, her hand still on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken. He returned the kiss, but without touching her body in any other place.

When their lips finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. "Fast asleep, you say?" David asked huskily. He still hadn't moved and looked down at her searching hand that lightly touched his chest, then he looked back into her eyes. They were gleaming like blue opals. It seemed like she wanted to hypnotize him. It was working.

"Like a baby," Maddie answered breathlessly.

He raised his left hand and touched his fingertips to her wrist, then ran them down to her elbow and the whole way up to her bare shoulder again. "Call of the wild, huh?"

Her full lips curved into a seductive smile. "More a cry."

"Never guessed what a naughty little thing you could be!" He didn't sound as if he was complaining. It was more like a delightful observation.

Maddie shrugged and assumed an innocent face. "Well... what can I say? You got me!"

"Not yet."

In a single, smooth move David grabbed her in strong arms; turned around with her like a dancer controlling the move and backed her firmly against the wall, trapping her there. She immediately felt a flash of heat shooting right into her stomach, and her lips parted instinctively, in eager anticipation. He propped his hands on the wall, on the left and right side of her shoulders, thus taking her hostage, and brought his face close. She could see the mean twinkle of green fire in his eyes.

"So tell me, wild thing..." he purred, easily picking up the teasing conversation of the previous night, "_can_ you keep your voice down?" He licked his lips mischieviously.

Maddie finally couldn't resist her urge any more and snatched away that damn towel. Her voice was barely a whisper when she challenged him: "Try me."

After the event, Maddie lay back in a comfortable position, her head on the pillow, eyes closed and in complete relaxation. She enjoyed the touch of David's hands on her stomach and his low reverberating voice as it sang a soft lullaby close to her belly it felt just like a caress to her,

"_Summertime... and the living is easy_

_Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high_

_Your Mommy's rich and your Daddy's good looking..."_

"That's not true," Maddie interrupted lazily.

"What? Are you saying I'm _not_ the best looking buster that's ever been in your good fortune to..."

"I'm saying I'm not rich," she straightened out.

He shrugged. "That's OK. I'm rich enough for both of us."

"_You?_ Rich?"

"Sure. Not speaking about money, though. Rich in things... that _really_ matter." His tone was casual, but he threw her a look that made her stomach flip and her heart leap; she couldn't even define why. Damn, that was an ambush again, on tiptoes and unexpected, with the same effect as a traffic accident, just like his descent upon her life and the sneaking around in her heart.

She was speechless for a moment. "You did it again," she sighed.

He looked up. "Did what?"

"You knocked me off my feet."

"I knocked you _up,_ Blondie."

"Addison, you damn jerk!" she snapped. "I _hate_ it when you do that! Why do you always have to spoil..."

To her surprise, he put his hand gently on hers and interrupted in a soft, yet serious voice: "I'm sorry. You're right."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm _what?_"

"You're right," he repeated, looking her directly and intensely in the eyes. She fell silent. He cleared his throat. "You know me as well as I know you, and you know I always play the jerk when I'm nervous."

She swallowed anxiously. "Why would you be nervous?" she asked eagerly and thought: _This is it!_

David hesitated for a moment and looked down at his hand which was still covering hers. He seemed to conjur all of his courage together before he proceeded. "You know, I meant what I said... about being rich in things that _really_ matter." He looked at her again, and his eyes were sparkling and glittering. She felt the same funny sensation in her stomach as she had earlier; a particular reaction that could only be provoked if she looked too deeply into his green eyes. And she could _never_ look deeply enough into them. "I have everything I ever wanted. You..." - he gestured to her belly - "...him..."

"Me too," she interjected quickly. "I'm really happy." _God, I really hope I sound encouraging._

He sighed. "Maddie..."

"David?" she pressed.

"I'm nervous."

"_Addison!_" she exploded. "For heaven's sake, will you please say what you have to say! I'm here to listen! _Say it!_"

He drew a deep breath. "OK. You asked for it." He ruffled his hair. "Here we go. Maddie – I want to... – oh my _God!_"

"_What!_" she cried angrily. "What is it now?"

"You're _leaking!_"

"_What?"_ She looked down at the sheet on which she was lying and saw the huge wet stain seeping into it. She closed her eyes. "Great."

David rose from the bed with a sense of urgency but remained deliberately calm for Maddie's benefit. He was clearly trying to keep control. With no sense of haste in his voice, he suggested: "We should get dressed now."

Maddie replied in a slightly annoyed voice: "I never thought I'd hear _you_ say that!"

"Me neither," he chuckled while putting on his trousers. "But desperate times require desperate measures. Come on, be a good girl."

He held his hand out to help her up. Reluctantly, Maddie took it and rose from the bed with difficulty. At the same moment, she felt a very strong strain in her womb. "Oh boy!" she gasped and automatically placed her right hand on her belly as if to suppress it. "When he finally decided to make his move, looks like _nothing's_ gonna stop him... Definitely your son!" Absurdly enough, in the middle of this situation, Maddie took great delight in saying those words.

Briefly, David's eyes flickered with pleasure and excited anticipation. Then he remembered Virginia and said: "I'm gonna wake up your mom."

He headed for the bedroom door and picked up the red towel that lay forgotten on the floor where Maddie had carelessly flung it earlier, but she instantly called him back. "David?"

"Maddie?"

"What were you about to say just now?" she demanded.

He hesitated for a moment. No, this was not the right time. This was not as it ought to be. When he was about to pose _that_ question, there should be _nothing_ else on their minds. Right now, their primary aim was to bring junior safely into their lives. He looked at her. She looked back, a weak, understanding smile tugging at the corners of her beautiful mouth, and suddenly it hit him: she _knew_. She knew what he had been about to say, and she had _wanted_ to hear it. Yes, she had _wanted_ him to ask – and he was pretty sure about what her answer would have been. This insight made him feel so safe. Inspite of their newly found closeness and trust, this was something he hadn't felt for a long time. He knew that the right moment _would_ present itself – and soon. He returned her smile and touched two fingers to his lips.

"I love you, Blondie," he said softly. "It's gonna be all right." He turned around and left the room to holler for Virginia, and Maddie sighed.

"Great timing, junior!" she pressed through clenched teeth as a new contraction made her crouch on the floor. "_Great_ timing. Just like your Dad!"

Virginia was pacing outside the labor room, while her daughter and her son-in-law(-hopefully-to-be) were doing their best to bring her first grandchild into the world. She was nervous of course, but with the instinct of a mother, she knew everything was going to be all right. She couldn't help but smile when she was recalled Maddie being born. Back then, men in labor rooms had been an absolute no-go, and Alex had been pacing outside the labor room, just like she was now. Virginia had always been a well-behaved woman, hardly ever raising her voice, and she had _never_ deliberately used a curse on anybody, at least not said it aloud. However, on that occasion, she had been told later, she had called her husband every name she could think of, and there were surprisingly many. They had never spoken about that but Virginia knew that he had heard her, and she had the strange feeling that, as a consequence, he looked at her differently sometimes.

Funnily enough, even though her daughter took after her father in far too many ways to mention, this time she was acting exactly like Virginia did back then when she gave birth to her. The only difference was that the subject of Maddie's non-ladylike curses was in the same room.

"I was _so_ right!" Maddie shrieked. "You're a true! Blue! _Bastard!_"

"Now, Maddie!" David spurred her on. "Push! _Push!_"

Panting noises were made, and Maddie let out a terrifying howl. "I _curse_ the day I walked into your friggin' _goddamn_ office!"

David sounded like a bastion of calm. "Whatever floats your boat. Blondie, listen to me – you're doing great... great..." he tried to encourage. "Pain's almost over... no need to break my fingers... hold on... now breathe..."

"Addison," Maddie gasped out in a mean hiss, and he made a choking sound, like she were strangling him. "I swear if you _ever_ lay a finger on me again I'm gonna..." Her rant was interrupted by her own growl. "Oh my God! _I hate you!"_

"I can see the head," announced a female voice Virginia didn't know; it had to be either a nurse, or Maddie's gynecologist. "You're doing very well, Maddie."

And, David again: "Maddie, oh my God, you've almost made it! Come on, just one last push!"

Maddie let out the loudest and most unrestrained yell Virginia had ever heard and added: "_YOU GO AND ROT IN HELL!_"

Then she heard the firm cry of her grandson.

A few hours later, Maddie was asleep in her bed, stirring from time to time, and David was sitting in a chair beside her, just watching her, enjoying the moment and the nearness. He was still amazed by the incredible shared experience of their child's birth, and a part of him could not believe it yet, could not believe anything that had happened since that night – had it really only been three months ago? – when Maddie had come to his apartment to finally confess her love for him.

She stirred again and slowly opened her eyes, searching for him. "David..." she murmured.

He bent forward and caressed her face gently with his fingertips, replying in a soft voice: "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled and looked around. "Where is he?"

"In the nursery," David said. "I just looked in on him. He's fast asleep, just as you should be."

"You too. Why didn't you go home?"

"I will. Later." He reached out for her hand. "I took your Mom home an hour ago, so she can get some rest," he told her. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... I feel kind of steamrolled, but I'm fine."

They looked at each other for a long time in silence, holding hands. He could read in her eyes the same intensity of emotions he was experiencing himself, the same wonder and overwhelming happiness. He said huskily: "You did a fine job earlier, Blondie."

Maddie smiled. "So did you, coach." She paused and just looked at him lovingly, then her eyes widened. "Oh my God, I think I cursed you. Did I?"

David shrugged and curled his lips into his half-smile. "Not more than usual."

She sighed. "Oh, David, I'm sorry."

"Never mind. It was a natural thing to do." He chuckled. "Besides, compared with our last time in the labor room, this was substantial progress."

She smiled weakly. "How do you feel?"

"Well... it was a great deal, that's for sure." He nodded. His gaze wandered off, a dreamy expression spreading across his face, it made Maddie's heart feel like bursting. "I... sort of... still can't believe it. It was amazing." His voice was very hoarse, almost soundless.

"Yes, it was," she confirmed and, after a short pause, she went on: "You've seen it before." She was speaking of them being in the labor room with Terri, David's former Lamaze partner. Although he hadn't participated as much back then.

David shook his head vigorously. "No, I haven't," he contradicted. "This was completely different. This was you. _Us_." He savored the sound of the word in his mouth. They shared a very tender and loving smile. "You sleep now. I'll stay here for a while and watch over you."

Maddie said sweetly, "You're really the best."

"Took you a few days to figure that out, huh?" He smoothed out her hair. "I _told_ you I was the best the day we met, remember?"

She laughed. "How could I forget anything about that day?" her gaze wandered off dreamily.

"Sleep now, Blondie," David repeated, "you'll need your strength. And this time not for me."

"But I'm not tired right now," Maddie objected. "Really." After a short pause, she went on: "We haven't talked about his name at all."

"Yeah... well..." David shrugged. "I guess it can wait till tomorrow, don't you think?"

Without even thinking first, Maddie blurted out: "I want to call him _David._"

He was so touched he couldn't speak at first. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded funny. He tried to assume a casual tone. "No, we can't do that. I'm already a junior, do you wanna make the kid a 'junior junior'? Or, worse, a 'third'?"

Maddie put on a determined face and insisted: "But I'd really _love_ to name him..."

"Why don't we name him Alexander, after your Dad?" David interrupted.

She beamed, obviously pleased by his pick. "Do you really think?"

He smiled. "You'd be surprised... sometimes I do."

"Let's make it _David Alexander_ then," Maddie suggested. "So – no jr., no third. How's that sound?"

His lips curled into his half-smile, and he nodded slowly. "The old man's gonna like it."

"Which one?" Maddie asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

David thought about his father and gave a little, affectionate chuckle. "Both, I guess."

She closed her eyes and sighed: "_David Alexander Hayes_."

David frowned involuntarily; and after a moment interjected flatly: "I don't like that."

Maddie opened her eyes again and looked at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"No, I don't," he stated firmly.

She was confused. "But you just said..."

"I know what I said," he interrupted, "and I meant it. I just don't like the last name."

Maddie was baffled. "_Hayes?_ What's wrong with Hayes?"

"Nothing's wrong with Hayes."

She raised her hands in a completely clueless gesture. "Then what are you _talking_ about?"

"He should be an _Addison,_" David blurted out before he could think of any other, better words. Frightened by his own courage, he fell silent and paused. He gave Maddie a very intense look to make sure he had her full attention and went on: "_You_ should be an Addison."

She frowned. "What?"

"Let's get married."

"_What?"_

"You heard me," he said in an almost angry tone and repeated: "Let's get married."

During a silence that seemed to last for hours, they both exchanged long and intense looks that left both of them confused. Then, Maddie objected instinctively: "I don't want to be an Addison. _Maddie Addison_ sounds weird." _Oh God, I can't believe I said that!_

David was slightly hurt, but he tried to remain calm; after all, he remembered the look she had given him earlier that evening – had that been only a few hours ago? – when he had tried to propose but had been thwarted by the breaking of her water. Then, she had wanted and waited for him to propose, he knew it. Right now, his words had caught her off guard, and her reply had sounded suspiciously like one of her typical _you-smell-awful_-reactions to him. He was really sure that she wanted to say _yes_ to him, but somehow that proposal hadn't come out like he had wanted it to. The sheer presence of that woman made him sometimes feel like his brain consisted of Swiss cheese – more holes than anything else. He was annoyed with himself. _Great! You and your damn bad timing! _

Maddie was still looking at him, a hard-to-read expression on her face_. _He considered it better not to pursue the matter right now; obviously, it hadn't been the right moment. He shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant. "Fine, then you stay _Hayes_."

She nodded, and David was too upset with his own inner havoc to notice the hurt and alarm on her face which of course she wouldn't express in words. "Fine," she answered automatically, trying to sound as nonchalant as he had.

He nodded slowly. "Good."

"Good!" she confirmed. But then, after a moment, frowning with deep concern, she blurted out: "Did you just _withdraw_ your proposal?"

David looked at her closely and detected the disappointment on her face. He shook his head vigorously. "No." He paused for the fraction of a second, trying to think quickly of the right words to say. "I just... uhm... modified it."

"Modified?" she echoed.

"Modified," he repeated eagerly and explained: "We get married, but you keep your name. Very modern." He nodded, a little pleased with himself, but all the same anxiously looking for her reaction.

"You wouldn't mind that?" she asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "As long as you won't deny the marriage in public."

There was a long pause; then Maddie said slowly, but with a tone of finality: "Okay."

His eyes widened in disbelief at the sound of this word; and her heart leapt at his reaction. She was overwhelmed by the way his stunning eyes looked at her in pure shock and by the sweet, insecure sound of David _nothing-can-bother-me_-Addison's voice when he repeated that word: _"Okay?"_

"That's what I said," she confirmed, feeling an amused chuckle working its way up her throat, threatening to escape.

"No discussion?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head, smiling. "No discussion."

He was puzzled by the firmness and utter conviction in her voice. "Don't you need time to _think_ about it?"

"Addison, you're killing me," she snapped, losing her patience. "Won't you take _yes_ for an answer? Do you want to talk me _out of_ it?"

He raised both hands. "Heavens, no, I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to regret it afterward."

She yawned, suddenly feeling the tiredness hit her. "Well... I'm sure I'll regret it at least once each and every day for the rest of my life." With closed eyes, she added almost dreamily: "But if I say no, I know I'll regret it more."

For the second time, in a very short time, she had touched him beyond anything, even if her answer had sounded like she wasn't exactly thrilled by the thought of marrying him. "So, you choose the lesser of the two evils?" he asked unhappily.

Maddie's eyes were closing now, and she was starting to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. Her voice had become only a low murmur. "No, I choose the most reasonable option."

_I am just the most reasonable option? What kinda crap is this? _This hadn't exactly been the reaction he had hoped for. He mumbled grumpily: "You do, huh?"

With some effort, Maddie opened her eyes again for a moment and smiled weakly, but lovingly. "No. I choose _you_, stupid."

David returned the same smile, small and unbelieving, not daring to trust his luck. The eyes of both were speaking volumes as they simply looked at each other in silence and told each other without words what they had already known for years. Maddie's eyes were about to close again, but before she drifted over into dreamland, he said, almost casually: "So... it's settled then?"

"Yeah..." she murmured feebly, but still with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "it's settled." By the deeply relaxed look on her face he could tell that she was finally falling asleep.

David waited for a few minutes until he was sure she was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up easily, then he bent forward and kissed her gently on the forehead, whispering: "No, you're wrong, Goldilocks. You won't ever regret it. I promise."

After watching Maddie sleep peacefully for a while, David finally went home. He took a shower and just crumbled onto the bed. Four hours later, he woke again and felt fresh and renewed. It was 7 am. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and took a look in the guestroom. Virginia was still asleep. He closed the door again and tiptoed into the kitchen to make some coffee, then he left a note for Virginia that informed her that he'd be back later to pick her up. Then he promptly left for the hospital.

When he carefully opened the door to Maddie's room, he was stunned by the scene that greeted his eyes. Maddie was awake, sitting in her bed with her back propped against a heap of pillows, holding the little bundle in her left arm, breastfeeding him and smiling down at the baby in an absentminded, almost ethereal way. David just stood there in the doorway, motionless, filled with emotions that he almost couldn't handle, that threatened to make his heart explode. Tears stung in his eyes. _Never_ had he seen anything like this.

As if she had sensed his presence, Maddie looked up and saw him standing there, watching her. She smiled. "Morning, coach."

He felt almost blinded by her beauty. "Morning," he replied in a half voice.

"You haven't slept much," she noted, glancing at the clock on the wall.

He had regained some of his composure and found his half-smile again. "As usual, due to you," he answered playfully and walked up to the bed. He looked down at his son who had his eyes closed and was dedicating himself to drinking with utter determination. His tiny fists were clenched. David slightly touched his face with his fingertips.

"Hey, junior..." he murmured, "is that chocolate milk in there?"

Maddie looked up at him, suppressed a chuckle and said: "Wouldn't want to spoil him."

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You okay?" he asked, touching her hair. "How you doing?"

"We're fine," she smiled and looked down at the little boy again who was drinking with fervor and obviously putting great effort into it. "He's doing a great job."

"Both of you, I'd say." He couldn't stop touching her hair and smoothed a strand behind her ear. He went on: "Your mom'll come over later. She's absolutely overwhelmed about having grandson."

"Who wouldn't?" Maddie replied, looking at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Right you are." David sat down beside her, at the edge of the bed, and watched the two of them again for a while in silent fascination. Then he said: "You're looking stunningly beautiful, you know that, Blondie?"

Maddie looked at him with fond eyes. "No, I'm not. But thanks."

"You're welcome. And you _are_ _too_." David cleared his throat, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. To feel more self-assured, he used the familiar start to one of their conversations: "So..."

"So?"

"About yesterday..." He stopped again, hesitating.

"What about yesterday?" Maddie asked.

"You were very tired..." he let his voice drift off.

"Yeah, well..." She nodded slowly. "I think we all were. Your son was a hard piece of work." She smiled at the sound of these words, she thought she would never get tired of saying them to David. How beautiful and awe-inspiring they sounded. _Your son._

"But you..." he paused, then pushed himself forward. _Come on, fella, get this cut'n'dried once and for all._ Pulling together all of his courage, he went on: "You... _do_ remember the conversation we had a few hours later?"

Maddie smiled inwardly. She put up an innocent face. "You mean about his... name?"

"Well... yes..." David nodded. "Yes, about the name issue."

A tenderly mocking smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she spoke. "You're talking about the _last name_ issue, aren't you?"

"You remember then," he stated.

"I remember every single word," she pointed out. "Sorry, but there's no way you'll be able to pretend it never happened."

David stared at her in disbelief. "To _pretend_..." he echoed. "I wasn't gonna do such a thing!"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, a playful expression on her face. "You weren't?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed in an indignant tone. "_I'm _not the one who was always pretending that..." He interrupted himself and fell silent when he looked in her deep blue eyes that were crinkling with a smile, he instantly detected the teasing in them. "I don't believe this. You're making _fun_ of me, aren't you?"

Maddie chuckled. "Oh, Addison, you're just so _drop-dead gorgeous_ when you look lost, because for once, you're the one whose leg's been pulled."

"I'm so _what?_" he blurted out. "Would you please repeat that – just for the record?"

"Not in a million years," she teased and then stated seriously: "You want to know if I have changed my mind."

He was scrutinizing her closely. "Have you?"

She looked him in the eyes and just shook her head. "Not in a million years."

A relieved smile curved his lips. "Good."

"Good," Maddie echoed gently.

David's smile widened when he slowly realized that it was indeed settled, _really_ settled, that finally, _finally_ Maddie Hayes had said _yes_ to him, and had really meant it. Was going to make a vow to never run away from him again. Was going to say_ I do_ to him. He was beaming. "_Fine!_"

"Fine." Maddie gently lifted the baby off her chest and handed him over to David. "Here, take this vampire off me and make him burp."

David took the baby from her hands without the slightest hesitation, without a hint of anxiety, as if he had been doing this his whole life, and placed him gently on his shoulder. He patted the baby's back very carefully, but very naturally all the same. Smiling, Maddie watched both of her men. After a few seconds, the baby let out a tiny, almost inaudible belch, and David felt warm liquid wetting his shirt. He cradled his son in his right arm and dabbed the milk from his perfectly shaped mouth. "Whoops, buddy," he said softly, "don't go wasting all the good stuff!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "He's clearly the product of both of our gene pools..."

David smirked. "You betcha he is." He winked at her, almost blinding her with the glitter in his green eyes – she thought he had never looked more gorgeous than right now, in this moment. "Well," he said in a husky voice, "we don't cry over spilled milk, do we?"

She presented him with an open loving smile. "Never."

THE END...

...of "my" season four only, of course. Who knows what will follow... let's just see what happens.

Songs: _Addicted To Love _by Robert Palmer

_Summertime _by George Gershwin

Thanks, as always, to all my 'essed friends; you know who you are. The everyday exchange with you is giving me very much inspiration for doing this stuff. Some of you may recognize where they have _particularly_ inspired me.

And my marvellous Nancy, what can I say to you? English teacher, congenial beta-reader, style-smoother... yes, you_ do_ get quite snuggly in my way of thinking, and hadn't _you_ approved of the very first idea and piece of dialogue, I would have dropped it.


End file.
